


The Nightly Observer

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 1998; they used to sleep better</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightly Observer

Quietly, he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Well, her bedroom these days since she had banished him from the bed. A punishment he had accepted willingly. He felt the need to be punished for his sin, knew she deserved better than what she got with him. Which was why he slept on the couch instead of in another bed. The first nights there had been uncomfortable for various reasons, but over the last few weeks, he had actually gotten used to sleeping on the upholstered furniture. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t miss her, didn’t miss finding her usually already sleeping form underneath the covers when he turned in, didn’t miss sleeping beside her or being woken up by her. And because of that, he had stolen himself into the room he had entered naturally the last years. He felt like a burglar in his own home, should have stayed away but couldn’t, the need to see her stronger than the fear of her wrath should he be discovered.

For a few minutes, he watched her sleep. Sadness gripping his heart at her sleep not being as peaceful as it once had been. This wasn’t the first time she had trouble sleeping since they had moved here, but this time, he alone was the one to blame. Her sleeping at all was a small relief, though. From what he had mostly heard and partly seen, her first nights alone had been as bad as his on the couch. The place where he should be right now, where he should go before his presence became known.

He let his gaze linger on her for another moment longer before he tore himself away. Closing the door quietly, he made his way to the couch, clinging to the hope that he would be allowed to return to the place by her side for good in the future.

The End.


End file.
